


I’ve got you

by Klance_klancelove



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_klancelove/pseuds/Klance_klancelove
Summary: Lance is sheltered. Very sheltered.At times he thinks he’s a caged animal. He has little freedom, a few friends and no money and he’s still a virgin.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Shiro/Allura, hunk/pidge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!!

Lance is sheltered. Very sheltered.

At times he thinks he’s a caged animal. He has little freedom, a few friends and no money and he’s still a virgin.

He’s fucking 17 and he’s still a virgin. How?! His par- no, adopted parents that’s how. He lives with them in a huge house and nice fancy cars and furniture. They have all thus money but he has barely anything. He has to wear itchy sweater vest and khakis with dress shoes. The most comfortable clothes he owns are PJs.

He can’t remember the last time he had worn soft normal clothes. He doesn’t even have a room he sleeps in a closet. The room is so small that he sleeps on the floor it’s a thin blanket and a flat pillow.

His adopted parents( Mark and Jean) are a cruel couple. He spends most his time crying, from all the bruises and insults. They control his life as much as they can. He’s been with them since he was 2. He thought this would be his way out of the mean ladies with creepy smiles. He thought he would finally have a nice home with parents who would love him and who he could love too. But he was wrong so wrong.

He goes to school and has a few friends. They make his life worth living but one person who helps him go through all this pain And suffering. His best friend who would do anything for no matter the cost and Lance would do the same the person he loved the most about his life...

Keith Kogane.

Keith has been Lance’s best friend since grade school.

*BACK WHEN LANCE WAS 5* 

The bell rang meaning recess just begun. Lance was wondering the play ground by his self like he does every day when a kid pushed him down from behind.

Lance turned around to see tree first graders standing over him. 

“This is our playground!” One of them yelled at him.“And we don’t like small little kids playing on our stuff!” The middle kid stepped up and scraped his cheek with his nails.“Yeah we see you wondering around here like you own it!” The third one yelled at him and punched Lance’s other little cheek.”I’m going to break your noise and you’re never going to come back on the playground!!”

Lance closed his eyes and wanted for the punch ,but it never came. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see what happed. He was in shock.

A kid was standing in front of him and had stoped the kids punch!

“You guys are babies for picking on a kindergartener. Let him do what he wants and you will walk away without a scratching ,touch him again and I’ll break YOUR noise.” The kid said it all calmly. All Lance could do was stare in awe.

“You’re really going to try and protect a little kid? Yeah ok move out of our way!” The boy yelled at him.

The mysterious boy just smiled and punched the boy in the noise.It grew when he herd the crunch of a noise.”As big kids we’re suppose to take care of the little.” He bunched the other two kids in the side of the head.

”Get out of my sight.” He said and spit no the ground by the boy with the broken noise.They all scrambled away crying.The boy glared at them until they were gone from his sight and then he turned back to Lance.

He knelt in front of Lance. “Oh, looks like I got here to late sorry Lance.” The boy said as he gently wiped his tears away. Lance looked at him in shock.

”H-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?W-what’s y-yours?” He asked quietly as he leaned into the warm touch.

The kid smiled gently.” I herd the teacher call you, and my names Keith.” He looked at the scratches on his cheek and the bruise.

”Lets get you to the nurse, shall we? Here I’ll give you a piggyback ride there and to lunch.I promise.” He said as he picked him up.Keith really did keep his promise. He spent his whole day with Keith.   
  


And that day he gave his first genuine smile to Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

On his 18th birthday Lance got his hopes up ready for his freedom.   
But nothing goes to plan in Lances book. He had applied to a few colleges in secret a few states over.Hoping for freedom. But his adopted parents have other ideas.

They applied to 3 schools for him and he got in to the closes one to them. He didn’t even get to oppose. He opened his other presents not like he ,likes them, But he’ll hide it until he’s alone. They got him 3 new sweeter vests and 3 pairs of pants, 2 new dress shoes and the college letter. They didn’t even get him a cake.

When the day was over and he went to his room with _more_ bruises and his ears _ring_ , he finally let the tears fall. He wanted to get away. He wanted to go so so far away, but most of all...

He wanted to see Keith’s face. His lovely eyes and wonderful smile. His pail skin and soft dark raven hair. His dark smirk and quiet laugh. All of him from his hard outside to his soft insides.

He misses his Keith. He hadn’t seen him for 2 weeks and it was ripping him apart. He couldn’t go any longer it wouldn’t work, he wouldn’t be able to keep going without him. So as Lance laid in his “bed” he formed a plan.

First: He had to find a window, and the closes one was in the bathroom.

Second: He need to see Allura any way she had said a week ago she had something planned for him.

And third: He was going to see his Keith if it was the last thing he did.

He ever so quietly made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and walked over to the mirror.

He looked awful! He had three scratch marks on one cheek and a huge bruise on the other. He had red eyes and tear stains, his collar had bruises and red slap marks.   
But he didn’t bother to fix any of it he just grabbed the stool and climbed out of the bathroom through the window. He hit the ground with a soft “oof” and crossed the street to the big white and baby blue house.

Allura lived the closest to him. He when’s left and taped on the first window. It was a couple seconds before it opened.

He was greeted by a smiling face. “Lonce!” She literally jumped out of the window and smashed him in a hug. “Hey Lura.” He said with a small smile. She stepped back and looked him in the eyes. She had really pretty eyes, but he’s seen better. She was a beautiful girl, she had cotton candy eyes and drank brown skin like his. She had really long hair that went to her waist, it was soft to. He still couldn’t get over the fact that she called him “Lonce” and not “Lance”.   
  


“Ready for your surprise?!” She asked with a huge bright smile. “O-oh, um y-yes?” She laughed. “Well let’s go!”

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him to were ever she was planning too.

This is going to be a long birthday, but Lance I totally ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like I will try to post everyday and if I can’t I will try to post to chapters a day!!!

Turns out Allura was taking them to town. She ran fast and Lance was having a hard timing up with her in dress shoes. They stopped at a light and waited to cross.

”Were are we going?” He asked. She just smiled.”You’ll see!”   
She said as she took off running again dragging Lance with her.

The next time they stopped was in front of Lance’s favorite Café. “You didn’t.” He whispered on the verge of tears. She smiled at him “We did.” She held the door open for him. Wait a second “W-we?” He asked looking away from the menu. “W-what do y-you m-mean?” He stuttered our nervous. “Don’t worry Lance you’ll see what I mean.” She smiled at him “Now, what do you want?” Oh he knew what he wanted. A chocolate mocha with extra chocolate drizzle, but...wouldn’t that be taking advantage of her generosity? Should he really get any thing at all. No. It’s his birthday he can get what he wants. Maybe? Something small if anything at all.

”A waters fine.” He said gently with a small smile.   
  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?” She asked. He nodded and threw her another to bright smile. “I’m sure.”   
She smiled back and he new he won.

”Okay, go to the table in the corner you like.”   
“Ok!” He threw her one more smile before he turned just to smash into someone. 

The impact left him on the ground. “Oh.” Was all the person could say before Lance’s tears came.  
“I-I’m sorry...I w-wasn’t l-looking a-and...I-I- sorry p-please d-don’t hurt me.” He blabbered on and on.

The person just crouched down and moved his hands. “Lance I’m not going to hurt you.I would never do that.”  
He looked up to see the face he missed the most. Those beautiful eyes and wonderful lips. That dark raven bangs that framed his perfect face and that ever so pail skin. It all brought him back to the first time he saw that face.

  
*BACK TWO WEEKS AFTER MEETING KEITH*

It was two weeks before Lance ever saw Keith’s face. He always wore a hood.

”How come you never show your face?” Lance had asked he couldn’t see it but he knew Keith he had a smile on his face.“People say I’m ugly and should never show my face.” He whispered.”Well...I would like to see before you go off of what ‘everyone’ thinks.” He said with a small smile. “I.. don’t know.” Lance turned to face Keith completely. “Well, I know and I want to see you.” Keith turned to him with his head down. “If I show you you’ll still be my friend, right?” He asked shyly.

”Of course!” Like anything as small as looks would-

Keith pulled down his hood and looked at Lance.   
He was drop dead gorgeous! He had beautiful eyes, a wonderful indigo almost violet, dark raven hair that was shaped in to a mullet and bangs that framed his beautiful face. He had peach lips and pail skin it was a nice pop along with his gorgeous eyes. Like I said he was drop dead gorgeous.

”I don’t know what or who you’re hang out with but you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen!” He didn’t even know if he was blushing or not but he knew for sure that he was lost in those eyes.

And from that day he had learned one thing...

Keith Kogane has the most beautiful eyes and you could get lost in them for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feed back!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

“-ance! Lance!” He snapped out of hie daze. “What happened?” He asked and then realization came crashing down and he blushed and looked away not able to meet Keith’s eyes.

”Well,I asked if you were fine. Then if you could hear me and then just stared to scream your name.” He said with a smirk. Lance’s blush deepened and he still couldn’t meet Keith’s eyes.

Keith pressed his hand to Lance’s cheek which resolved him to wince.

”Lance.” His tone was dangerous, but it made Lance feel safe. “What happened? You look awful.” Keith said as he pick Lance up bridle stile. “W-well, it’s m-my b-birthday so I got p-presents. A l-letter to a c-college a-and the s-same as e-every year.” He said as he tucked his face in Keith’s neck. “Ok, but that doesn’t explain why you have marks all over you.” He said. They reached the table and Keith set him on the bench. “I-I...” he hiccuped. “It’s alright Lance, just breath.” He said as he massaged the nape of his neck. He rested his for head against Lance’s forehead for a few seconds before he moved back.”I’m going to get bandages for your cuts and bruises you just sit tight.” He said as he moved away. Lance sat lost in thought.

”Lance! What the heck happened to you?!” He knew that voice.

Shiro.

Shiro is Keith’s older brother. He’s nice and gentle despite his appearance. “O-oh, n-nothing r-really.” He said as he looked up and was greeted by 5 worried faces.

Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, hell even Coran was there.

”You look awful my boy.” Coran said in a worried tone. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice before!” Allura said.   
  


He felt the tears coming on again. He couldn’t breathe.  
They weren’t suppose to see him like this! They wouldn’t want to be friends with a freak! Maybe he should just leave. Yeah leave. No one would care or miss him. It would be better for them all.   
  


Its so dark here. He wants to leave. Claws are grabbing at him.   
Leave.

He wants to Leave.

Its better to leave. He hurt. His lungs burned and his throat hurt. His hands were shaking and all he could hear was the rushing beat of his own heart.

**Leave!**

It’s better! No one wou-

Keith.

Keith would care.

Keith would miss him.

He needs his Keith.   
Needs Keith.

Keith.

Keith.

**Keith.**

“KEITH!!” He wasn’t sure if he said that out loud or not but he didn’t care.

” **Keith!** I’m sorry! I’ll be good. **Please!** I need you!” He yelled.

He couldn’t breathe.

Everything hurt. His throat and lungs burned. His ears rang. His heart thumped and he shook.  
  


”Lance.” That voice.

”Keith.”   
  


Can’t breathe.

Can’t breathe.  
  


“It’s ok I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Warm fingers. “Just breath for me Baby Blue.” Sweet words. “You got this open your eyes Sea Shell.” He opened his eyes and saw his favorite pair. He didn’t even remember closing his eyes in the first place.

”See I’m right here.” He smiled and all the sudden the world wasn’t dark and scary. He wasn’t shaking and his heart was calm again. His breath hitched every once in awhile.

”Keith...” He sighed and moved closer.

”Yeah I’m right here, SunShine.” He lifted Lance up and switch. Lance curled up in Keith’s lap.

”I’m sorry.” He whispered and breathed in Keith’s calming sent. “For what, Blue?” He pushed farther into Keith who just wrapped his arms around him. “For making a scene. I-It’s J-just T-that T-they got t-to close and T-then I got s-scared and I c-couldn’t S-see you and I T-thought it w-would be b-better to l-leave and-“ He cried into Keith’s neck.

”Lance I don’t care if you make a scene I just want you to be and feel safe.” He pressed his hand into Lance’s hair.

”W-what I-if t-they don’t w-want to b-be f-friends a-anymore? K-Keith I d-don’t w-want to l-lose t-them t-too.” He whined and cried a little harder.

”Lance, baby, their still going to be your friends I promise and do I break promises?” He asked. Lance snorted. “N-no y-you don’t.” He whispered.

He could trust Keith he always told the truth and never made a promise he couldn’t keep. He could believe him more than just once. He could.

He _would_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! ❤️❤️

Lance stayed in Keith’s lap for a few more minutes before he slid into the spot next to him.

”Better?” Keith asked with a small smile. Lance nodded. “W-will you h-help me?” He asked quietly. He still didn’t have his marks covered and the were starting to burn and sting.

”Yeah, of course Blue.” He took the cream and gently put it on all his scraps.Then applied bandages to the bigger cuts.  
The cream sooth the burn and the bandages protected them from getting infection, but Lance liked to think that Keith used magic to heal him. It was what he told him when he was little.

*BACK WHEN LANCE WAS 7*

Lance just got off the bus.   
He still had the scratches and marks. His eyes were red and still had tears. But it’s ok.   
  


No one noticed anyway.

He walked to class it was the star to first grade. He didn’t have any class with Keith because he was two years older but he got to see him throughout the day.

He took a bathroom break after two hours. His cut itched.  
He wanted to scratch them but was scared it would hurt and bleed.

”Lance? Oh My God! What happened to you?!” Keith asked as he rushed over to him. Lance looked at him with teary eyes. “Keith? You’re not supposed to see me like this! I-I-” He was scared.

Scared he would have to explain.

Scared he would get in more trouble.

But most of all?

Scared he would lose Keith.

”I don’t care how you got them or what gave them to you, you don’t have to explain. But all I want is for you to be okay. I want to see you smile and laugh. So I’m going to help you no matter what. I’m going to be by your side throughout our whole lives. We’re going to be friends forever.” Keith said as if he read Lance's mind. He gave Lance a piggyback ride to the nurses office. Who wasn't there. So Keith set to work. The next thing he knew was he felt better and nothing hurt. He was sore but nothing hurt.

”H-how d-did y-you m-make it b-better?” He had to know it would come in handy.   
Keith just smiled at him “Magic!” He said happily. Lance smiled than laughed.

Keith all ways knew how to cheer him up, and he did it in the best ways.

*BACK TO THE PRESENT*

“All better Sea Shell?” Lance smiled then giggled happily. “Way better, Sunrise.” He giggled harder at Keith’s pink cheeks. “Alright, Lonce you look so much better sorry i didn’t see be for.” Allura said quietly. He smiled at her. “It’s alright! No one notices anyway.” He looked at the group. Most of them looked shocked and confused and just kept glancing at Keith.

”Why are you all here?” He asked curiously. “N-not t-that I’m n-not h-happy t-to see y-you a-all I j-just-” He trued to stutter out.

”it’s ok Lance.” Shiro said gently. It made him smile. “It’s your birthday dude how would we not be here?” Pidge said as if it was obvious. But Lance was shocked. “Y-you c-came here f-for m-me?” He asked disbelieving. When the group nodded he felt new tears coming.

”Don’t cry again, Baby Blue we just made you all better.” Keith said playfully.   
“B-but I’m emotional Keith! How am I supposed to not cry?” He fired back. Keith just laughed. Man did he love his Sea Shell or what?

”We’ll we came here for a party for you buddy.” It was the only thing Hunk had said all night. “That’s so sweet of you guys.” Lance smiled.

”Well let’s get the party started!” Pidge yelled as the all climbed into the open spots.

Man was it going to be a good birthday or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you gave me feedback!!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far!!!
> 
> I love you all!!!!❤️❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy❤️❤️

Everyone had ordered drinks.

Shiro and Allura ordered this weird green smoothie that probably tasted like trash.

Pidge ordered a kiwi and honey smoothie, which Lance thought was gross but didn’t judge.

Hunk ordered a honey, banana, and strawberry smoothie.

Coran ordered a caramel, coffee Frappuccino, it’s name was long and fancy and Lance honestly couldn’t even remember half of it.

Keith got a strawberry, blueberry Frappuccino which actually sounded really good.

And Lance settled for water.

”What do you mean you want water!?” Pidge yelled and Lance flinched. “Pidge! Don’t yell.” Keith said calmly and turned back to Lance. He had his head down and was playing with his fingers. A sign that he was nervous.

”Lance my SunShine, are you sure all you want is a water?” Keith asked calmly pressing his hand to Lance’s cheek. Lance gave him a small nod. “You got to look me in the eyes and say it Baby Blue.” Lance stiffened and Keith smirked. He looked up slowly. He is eyes locked on Keith’s and he wasn’t sure he could lie to him.

”I-I don’t w-want to take a-advantage o-of your g-generosity.” He whispered. Keith smiled and pressed his forehead to Lance’s. “You won’t SunShine. I promise.” Keith said with a sigh. “So what do you want baby?” Keith smiled when he saw the glint of excitement in Lance’s eyes. “Well actually I want to try everything eventually, but for now just a... chocolate mocha with extra chocolate drizzle!!” He couldn’t what to taste all that chocolate! He can’t even remember the last time he had chocolate. Keith laughed.

”Alright I’ll go order. Be good for me Baby Blue.” Keith said with a smirk. Lance just smiled. “I’m always good MCR.” Lance fired back with a smirk “Did you just—! You little devil!!” Keith accused. With a small laugh.

He loved bold Lance. “Alright I’ll be back.” Keith said as he stood and walked away. Lance watched after him and smiled when he let an old lady go in front of him. Despite his bad boy look and what you would think is a to cool for school attitude he really was a gentleman. He was so confident, sweet, and caring. He was the best.

He looked back at the group who where all just staring at him.   
He suddenly felt so small with out Keith.

”W-what?” He stutters out as he nervously played with his fingers.  
  
Pidge gapped at him.

Hunk and Shiro avoided eye contact.

Allura smirked.

And Coran gave him a knowing look. For what? Lance had no clue.

“What are you all looking at?” He asked so confused his head started to hurt.

”What’s with you and Keith?!” Pidge was freaking out more than he was confused. Lance was... worried did something happen and he didn’t know about it? Did he do something that made Keith mad at him? If that did happen Keith would tell him...right? He was worrying all over again and was scared.   
  


“What did you do why is he so scared?” Keith asked taking his set next to Lance. “Nothing! I just asked what was up with you two.” Pidge said still freaking out. “Oh no, Lance! Lance, Baby!” Lance looked over to him with unfocused eyes. They were glazed over. “Pidge! How did you ask him!? What did you say!?” And... now Keith was freaking out. “All I said was ‘what’s with you and Keith!’” She yelled back “Pidge,” Keith said in a tone that made her shiver. “When you talk to Lance you have to choose your word wisely and carefully or he over thinks.” Keith said and turned back to Lance.

”Keith...I’m confused.” Lance said softly. “About what baby?” Keith asked as he creased Lance’s cheek. “Are you mad at me?” He ask with a worried tone. Keith could have facepalmed “No Lance I’m not mad at you. See Pidge should have asked you that question a different way.” He said softly “Now can we enjoy your birthday?” Lance nodded and Keith kissed his noise before he pulled back.   
Lance burst into a fit of giggles and Keith sighed in relief.

”Alright, I got everyone your drinks...Pidge if you’re going to ask a question do it the right way please.” He said as he handed everyone their drinks. “Here SugarPlum.” Keith said as he handed Lance his drink. Lance snorted. “It’s funny you have so many nick names for me.” He said with a soft smile. “Yeah, it’s one of my specialties.” He said sarcastically. Lance just giggled again.

They chatted and enjoyed their drinks. Lance’s mouth was full of chocolate and he felt happy, but hungry. He turned to Keith. “Hey Keith? I have two questions.” Keith lifted his left eyebrow. That’s when Lance realized it was pierced. “Um... three acutely. First: Can I have some of your drink? Second: Can we get food and Third:...” he lifted his hand and brushed it against his piercings. “When did you get your eyebrow pierced?” Keith just smiled and answered his questions “First: yes of course, Second: sure tell me what you want and Third: last week oh and I got these too...” He pulled his hair behind his ear and showed off two ruby colored bands around the top shell of his ear.   
  


“Do you like them?” He asked with a small smirk. “Yeah, you look hot.” His eyes widened at what he said “I-I MEAN Y-YOU- I-I!” He tried to get an excuse out but it wasn’t going well. Keith just laughed and let his hair fall into place before he paced his drink over. “Here it might help cool your cheeks down.” He teased Lance just glared at him. “Wow, that’s low even for you MCR.” Lance mumbled as he sipped on the strawberry and blueberry Frappuccino. Keith just laughed and stud.   
  


“Alright what will it be this year Sea Shell?” Keith asked with a smug smirk on his face. Lance just turned away and huffed. Keith smothered his laughter and leaned over Lance. “Come on Baby Blue don’t be a sour puss.” When Lance didn’t respond he when to plan B. “Fine guess I get to pick again~” He said in his best sing song voice. He almost didn’t catch his laughter at how fast Lance turned towards him. “No,no,no, I get to pick.” He grumbled “Fine hurry up slow pock.” Lance huffed again. “Grilled Cheese with tomato soup.” Keith huffed a laugh, kissed Lance’s cheek and ruffled his hair as he stud.

”Alright what about you guys?” He asked the group and took orders.

Hunk and Coran wanted Chicken Alfredo.

Allura and Shiro wanted this weird salad thing.

and Pidge wanted Chicken Tenders.

He walked to the counter as Lance finished off the last of both their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!!!
> 
> I love you all are so sweet❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (GC= Grilled cheese

When Keith comes back with everyone’s food Lance has downed both their drinks and if wait very patiently, or as patient as Lance can get.

”I haven’t seen you this eager sense I told you I get you a chocolate cake for your birthday, like, hmmm 11 years ago.” Keith says as he slides in next to him and start passing out everyone’s food “Well maybe I just really want GC. Ever think of that?” He said with a small glare. Keith just laughed “Yeah, but it’s going to be your first one and I’m honored to eat it with. Man this is such an honor. Let me just...” Keith wiped a fake tear from his eye. “You son of a-!” Lance actually couldn’t finish that sentence because he had never sworn before... Keith just burst into laughter. “You get my hopes up to high Sea Shell.” He said as he calmed down. Lance just glared and took a bit from his sandwich.

”mmmm! This is so good!” He said all worries forgotten as he took another bit “Dork, try it with the soup.” Keith said with a smile. “Soooo good! I have a new favorite food!” He announced. “Mmhmm, that’s what you say about all the new foods you eat.” Keith said matter of factly “It’s not my fault there so good! And not all the food I eat is my favorite!” He declared “Oh, I can make a list! Let’s see... for your 10th birthday we had pizza and you cried about being so good and it’s your favorite.” He said remembering the day clearly.

”I was emotional!” Lance says back.

”Ok, When you turned 6 I got you cake and that was your favorite too.” Keith said happy to remember their first birthday together.

“Cake doesn’t count!” Lance said with a pout.

”Alright when you turned 14 you said you loved lasagna more than pizza. When you hit 9 you loved ice cream the most. Just last year you said garlic knots were your favorite, and now you said Grilled Cheese was your new favorite. I exposed you SunShine.” Lance looked at Keith and could practically feel how smug he was. “You’re a Jerk.” Lance stated. Keith wiped a another fake tear from his eye. “You’re use big boy words now? I’m so proud.” Lance just huffed and slouched farther into his seat with a small pout.

”So how long have you to been... a thing?” Coran asked. Pidge chocked on her water and burst into laughter along with Allura. Shiro and Hunk were trying really hard to hold theirs in. Lance was confused, and Keith just wanted to see how deep Lance could dig a whole for them.

”Um, along time? Scene I was 5 I think? Yeah cause you were in second grade and saved me from those mean kids.” Lance looked at Keith to see a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Man I wish I beat those kids better.” Keith said in a dangerously low tone. “You broke the kids noise! They all had blood noises! What do you mean more!” Lance yelled. “I could have done so much more but that’s in the past.” He said happily all back to normal. “I’m glade I’m on your side I don’t want to see what you would do if I hurt Lance.” Shiro said with a shiver. “Oh, I still will hurt you brother or not hurt Lance and you’re dead.” Keith said eyes so dark that they were almost black. The whole table (except Lance) shuttered. “Anyway,” Keith said with a smile “Me and Lance aren’t dating.” Keith stated with a smirk as Lance chocked “No one said we were!” Keith laughed “Yeah Coran did that’s the question was he asked, Baby Blue~” 

Lance looked horrified “And I told him sense I was 5! And you didn’t tell me! MCR!” Lance whined. Keith just burst into laughter. Gasping for breath. “Oh, Lance...you face...priceless!” Keith leaned his head on the table and covered his eyes.

After a while he calmed down “Ok let’s do present.” Keith said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut but not much!  
> Thank you so much for the love!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️

Lance was shocked “W-what? P-Presents? He asked confused. He’s never gotten presents from any one besides Keith and his adopted parents gave him the same thing every year.

”Of Course! You didn’t think we would’ve forgotten to get you presents did you?” Pidge said with a small smirk. “Y-yeah I kinda did.” He said now confused as hell. Who got Lance a present? For what Purpose? Why would someone wast money on _him_?

”Oh My God! Have you never gotten one before?” Hunk asked a little surprised. “W-well Keith did of course. My,um, p-parents did to I guess?” Beside him Keith sighed “Lance, Sweetheart you over think everything just this once don’t think. Just...feel, for me please?” Lance nodded “Yeah sure anything for you mi cielo.” Lance said with a soft sweet voice. Keith stiffened. “You didn’t?” He whispered feeling the heat on his cheeks. Lance smirked “I sure did.” Lance said deeply. “Damn it, Lance!” Keith yelled. “You had to do that!? In public?!” Lance just laughed. “You might need to go to the bathroom.” Lance said feeling proud that he caught Keith off guard “Fuck you!” Keith yelled as he walked away. “Maybe later!” Lance yelled back and laughed when Keith glared at him.

”What the actual fuck?!”Pidge said Lance just laughed. “Can we have cake first? Something tells me MCR is going to be awhile.” Lance said as he stud to get cake.

Keith can’t believe he let Lance do this to him. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He was glad it was a one person. He’s done this plenty of times in and out real fast.   
  
He pulled his pants and boxers all the way to his ankles so he didn’t get them dirty and set to work.

He ran his hand down his stomach and traced his happy trail. He shuttered at the thought of his innocence Sea Shell helping him. He gripped the bass of his cock and gave it a small squeeze a soft groan left his mouth. As he worked him self he thought about Lance. About his long fingers and what wonders they could do. He thought about that perfect ass and how well it would take his cock.

He groaned at the thought of fucking his best friend.   
His hand picked up in speed. He swiped his thumb over the tip and almost came right there. He thought about how Lance would look his knees mouth full of Keith’s cock. He groaned again. His lips would be so red and his eyes would have tears and would be so full of lust and need. He would have pre-cum and spit on his chin and a string would connect those now dirty lips to Keith’s tip.   
  


Keith came to the thought of Lance sucking him off. He groaned long but quite.

After he could breathe normally again he wiped his dick off before he stuffed it back into his pants. He washed his hand and splashed cold water onto his cheeks. He dried off his face and hands and walked back to the table.

When he got there Lance was gone. “Where’s Lance?” He asked looking around. “He went to get cake awhile ago.” Coran said. Keith’s head snapped towards the older man. “And you let him go alone!?” He yelled and jumped up to look for him.

He hoped nothing happened to his Sea Shell! For that person’s sake. He looked around the Café.   
He sighed in relief when he saw Lance standing patiently in line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

“Hey SugarPlum.” Keith said as he slid behind Lance draping his body onto his shoulders. “Hey SunRise! Want to help me get the cake?” Keith smiled “Sure what flavor?” He already knew it was probably chocolate or some kind of fruit cake. “I...I don’t know! There’s so many kinds!” Lance whined resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Hmm...” Keith thought for a moment. “Let’s ask the worker.” He and Lance waited in line for a couple minutes before they made it to the cashier. 

He glared at the girl. “Hey Keith~” She said with that gross tone she only used on people she wanted to get with. “Oh, Hi Lance.” She said a little annoyed. He had to hold back a snarl. “Well we just want a chocolate cake and the special fruit cake.” Keith’s glare just hardened. “Alright!” She wrote their order down and got to work.

After waiting a while she came back with the boxes. “Sorry for the wait. Say Keith what are you doing later?” She asked with a to sweet smile. “Hanging with Lance and our friends.” He growled out. Her smile dropped a bit “Oh, well you would drop all that for me right?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes and still had that disgusting smile.   
  


Keith acutely gaged “Sorry I just... thought you wanted me to hang out with you.” He said hate dripping from the words. “I did?” She said. Keith flared up into flames “ Nyma I’m not going to ditch my friends so I can hang out with some sex driven bitch!” He yelled if her face. She looked unfazed. “Feisty. I like a challenge.” She said in a voice that actually almost made him barf.

”Nyma! He’s not going to sleep with you! He’s been telling you for years! He doesn’t want to sleep with you or talk to you or even see your ugly face! Just fricking stop talking to him and leave him alone!” Lance shouted trying really hard not to punch her.   
  
Keith was impressed. He has only ever herd Lance yell like that a couple times and it always is protecting Keith.  
  


”How would you know whore? I bet you just hang out with him because you think you’ll get more friends that way.” Nyma said She smirked when Lance’s eyes started to water. Keith was about to climb over the counter top when Shiro Showed up and grabbed him.   
  


“Geez, how long has it taken you to figure out your true identity!?” Keith shouted straining against Shiro’s hold. “You fucking bitch! I’m going to kill you!!” Curses and and hatred infected his sentences and threats. “I hate you so much! Don’t ever talk to me again! It will be the death of you!!” Keith spit in her face. Shiro was very great that they were the only once that were there at the moment. Keith’s threats and insults only stopped when Lance smashed his face into his chest.

He snuggled as close as he could and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle. Shiro slowly let go and grabbed the cakes heading back to the table.   
  
  


Keith didn’t hesitate to wrap Lance in his arms breathing in his calming sent. He lifted him up and Lance wrapped his legs and arms around Keith’s neck and waist. He tucked his face into Keith’s neck.

Keith spit in Nyma’s face once more before he turned and went back to the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hella crazy chapter!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have school and stuff.   
> But here’s your update!

He sat down with Lance and just calmed down for a couple minutes.   
It’s something they do often when one or both are mad or sad they just hug it out until their better. They even do it when they’re made at each other.

It doesn’t happen often.

After awhile they separated and gave each other a small nod. After a couple deep breaths Lance smiled than laughed. “I can’t believe you spit in her face!” Lance laughed. Keith on the other hand was still fuming about the whole situation. “She fucking deserved it! That bitch, how dare she talk to you like that! I’ve told her no so many times! Ughhh!!” Obviously he was still mad. “Come on MCR! Don’t look down on the situation! Her face was priceless when you tried to climb over the counter top! And than spit in her face! Man I wish I could’ve taken a picture. I was scared for her! You scared the hell out of her!” Than Keith and Lance burst into laughter.

”Let’s just open presents!” Shiro said. Is it a bad thing to be afraid of your little brother? Probably. “Yeah!!! Hand me the first one!” Lance said excitedly bouncing up and down in his seat. “Here do mind first my boy!” Coran smiled as he placed his gift over. “Ok!” Lance ripped it open to see a binder. Inside there were notebooks and scratch books too. There were markers and pens, paint brushes and paint tubs. He teared up. “Aww! Thank you Coran!” He leaned over and hugged him. “Yeah I saw that you draw a lot so I thought they would be even better with color.” He didn’t have a clue Lance liked drawings so much Keith just told him what Lance liked, but Lance didn’t need to know that.

”Me next Lonce!” She pushed her president over to him. He ripped off the paper to see a box. He looked up at Keith before he opened it. There was a makeup bag and a box. Inside the bag was hair ties, clips, bows and other hair accessories. He smiled and set them down gently before he opened the box. There were lip sticks and eyeshadows. There was stuff he didn’t even know existed. He smiled up at her. “Thank you so much!” Sh smiled back “Yeah! You like to do my hair and like makeup and I like the end result so I got you some just for you.” He smiled a little wider.

He turned to the rest of the group p. “Who’s next?” Shiro smiled and pushed his forward. He took off the wrapping paper to see 3 boxes. Lance picked up the first box and took off the lid. Inside was a pair of of skinny jeans and and a blue shirt with white streaks. He smiled to himself and set the box aside. The next box had shorts and blue and black high tops. The last box had sweat pants and another pair of shorts. He smiled at Shiro “Thank you.” He sad with a soft smile that Shiro returned “Of course.”   
  


Hunks and Pidge’s gift we’re smaller but still special. Pidge got him a new phone with some awesome updates and Hunk gave him a cook book with all his favorite foods. “Thanks so much guys!” He smiled at them both “Of course man! We’re glad you enjoyed them.” Hunk said and Pidge gave him the first soft smile he had ever seen on her face. “You’re welcome.” She said.

Last was Keith’s it made him nervous. But as Keith placed his gift and gave him a warm gentle smile his nerves disappeared. He opened the lid to on of the boxes. There was a book. A huge book. He looked at Keith in question. He just smiled and said. “Open it last.” Lance set it aside and looked to see what else was in there. There was a black, blue, and red hoodie there was a pair of ripped navy blue pants. There was a pair of blue black and red high tops. The last thing was a smaller box wrapped in red wrapping paper. He ripped it off. Inside was a pair of red and blue Beats. He looked over at Keith with tears in his eyes.

”I know you like to sing and dance but can only listen to music at my house. I hope you enjoy them. Now open your last gift.” He nodded to the book. Lance set the Beast aside and flipped to the first page. He burst into tears as he flipped though the book. It was full of Lance and Keith from when they were little to a few weeks ago. There were pictures of the rest of the group. “You’re so sweet SunRise.” He climbed into Keith’s lap and hugged him so hard. “You’re my best friend. Thank you so much.” He nuzzled into his neck.

”I’ve got you.” Keith said as he smiled softly and pressed closer to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

After they opened presents and ate cake the group stared to break apart. 

Coran left first, scene he was a professor at a near by college.   
Than Hunk and Pidge left together since he was her ride.   
Allura left by herself and bid them all a good night.   
Shiro and Keith offered to walked him back.

Thats when it hit Lance. He would have to go home and would have to deal with the screaming and marks and all that stuff and tonight he just wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed. “K-Keith?” Lance whispered as they left the Café. Shiro a few steps behind them.“What’s up, Baby Blue?” He asked as he slung his arm around Lance’s shoulders.   
  


“C-can w-we h-have a s-sleepover?” He asked quietly.   
  


He had to make it back early the next day other wise he would get into trouble for sneaking out in the night. They would be so mad. He was sick and tired of the yelling and the marks. He shivered at the though.

Keith was worried. Lance barley asked for anything which means something really bad happened at home “Sure let’s ask Shiro.” 

He looked over his shoulder at Shiro. “Hey big bro can Lance spend the night?” He asked. Lance giggled at the nickname. He himself held most of them. He even had some for the whole group not that he used them. Shiro jogged to catch up to them. 

“Yeah, sure he can!” Lance relaxed against Keith’s side. 

They walked and talked for awhile “Alright! We’re here!” Shiro announced as he unlocked the door.

“Mom! Dad! We’re home!” Shiro and Keith yelled together “Ha! I said it first!” Shiro shouted. “Nononono! You don’t get to say it every time!” Keith whined. Lance giggled softly.   
  


Keith and Shiro burst into an argument. Lance was laughing so hard. He looked up to see a pouting Keith. “Stop laughing, Blueberry muffin!” Keith whined. His pout growing.   
  


“OH MY GOD! You’re so cute!” Lance yelled and walked closer. “I’m not cute! I’m cool.” Keith deafened himself. Lance laughed. “Stop you’re going to kill me from all this cuteness!” Lance said as he jumped at Keith.

”Lance!” Keith yelled as he caught him. “Keith!” Lance laughed “Come on say you’re cute!” Lance pleaded “I’m not cute!” Keith fired back “Yes you’re! With you cute leather jackets and jeans p! Your awesome piercings and tattoos! And how can I forget your little bike!? You’re adorable MCR! So small!” Lance yelled and hugged him tighter. Keith huffed and blushed. “You’re calling me small? Yeah, okay Blueberry.” Keith said sarcastically, but he still hugged him back. “Oh and between you and me you’re pretty hot.” Lance whispered. “But still think you’re cute. Om my god stop pouting you’re going to give me a cute attack!” Lance complained playfully.   
  
  


“Oh god! Lance I’m not cute!” He whined. He than saw his mom walk down the stairs shock on her face. “I mean it’s pretty cute that you dress like a bad boy.” Shiro added _very helpfully._ “Thank you! HAHAHA!” Lance threw his head back and laughed. “Shiro! You’re supposed to be on my team!” Keith whined “Get owned!” Lance yelled still laughing. “Mom come on back me up here.” He pleaded. She smirked.

”I mean it’s pretty hard to say you’re not cute when you have a cute boy in your arms.” She said and Lance stiffened before he burst into laughter leaning more into Keith’s warmth. “Haha! Loser your own mom went against you! Man your face!” The three laughed as Keith continued to sulk.   
  


“What’d I mi-” he stopped mid sentence when he saw Lance in Keith’s arms “uh?” He was so confused. Darling what’d I miss?” He asked. She smiled “We’re just teasing Keithy boy here.” She pointed. 

“Haha, MCR doesn’t think he’s cute.” Lance said taking deep breaths before looking at Keith and laughing again “I swear SunRise, you’re going to be the death of me!” Keith huffed and looked at his dad. “Please tell them I’m not cute!” He whined to his dad. 

“I mean you’re pretty cute like a little me.” The man said with a small smirk. “HAHAHAHA!! Strawberry your whole family is against you in this situation!!” Lance felt the tears prick at his eyes “Jesus, Lance calm down before you make yourself sick.” Keith demand.

Lance took a deep breath. “You know MCR I like that you still take care of me even though I teased you.” Lance said softly and kissed Keith’s noise. He giggled when it scrunch up. “Of course! I said we’d be friends for ever 11 years of friendship isn’t going to break because of some little teasing.” He said like it was obvious.   
  


“You’re the best MCR.” Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek “I don’t get to do that often, stop growing taller than me!” Lance whined. Keith snorted and set him down. Hugging him before he ruffled his hair. “Yeah, or you should just grow more Dork.”   
  


He laughed as they walked closer to Shiro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!!  
> I love you guys ❤️❤️❤️

Shiro,Keith,and Lance all turned and walked closer to the stairs.

“Lance meet my parents. My dad Rider, but everyone calls him Tex! And my mom Krolia!” They smiled at him than looked at Keith. “It’s n-nice to m-meet you.” Lance said and shyly extended a hand. Tex shook it. “You too.” He said with a warm smile.

”Oh my gosh! You look just like Shiro and Keith! So cute!!” Lance was vibrating with excitement.   
  


“So how long have you two been a thing?” Krolia asked. Before Lance could answer Keith cut in. “We’ve been over this, Baby Blue. Coran asked the same thing.” Keith said and laughed at the blush on his face. “Oh me and Keith aren’t dating.” Lance said looking down in embarrassment.   
  
Its not like he would mind dating Keith. Anyone would love to he’s the best! Sweet, kind, funny, patient, and loving. He looked up at Keith not knowing love was in his gaze. A soft smile found it’s way onto his face. When their eyes lock his heart skipped a beat. When Keith smiled he got all warm and fuzzy. When they hung out he always felt happy and content. They just got each other. It was easy to forget when he was around Keith.  
  


Thats when he realized Tex had asked a question and he didn’t even notice. “W-what?” He blushed when Tex smirked. “I asked how long have you known each other?” He asked with a knowing look. Lance thought for a few seconds. “Umm... 11 years I think, right MCR?” He asked and looked at Keith just in time to see him lick his lips. A shiver went down Lance’s spine.   
  


“Yeah that right.” Their eyes locked and it felt like Keith could feel and see all his darkest secrets. “And we’re just meeting him now!?” Krolia shrieked and pulled Lance into a hug.

He was shocked a mom has never given him a hug. He tried not to hold on but he still held on. “Are you okay darling you’re holding as if you’ve never gotten a hug before.” Lance pulled back “N-no I-it’s not t-that! I’m j-just a l-little t-tired thats

He was scared.

All over again it was different. Telling Keith was one thing. Tell Keith’s _parents_ was another.

He felt it the rejection, the hate, the disbelief.   
  


Not again! From a hug really Lance!? You really are pathetic!   
  


Just think about Keith! He’ll help...right? 

His head hurt. The darkness, the claws and screams.

Lance did it it was all his fault.   
  


Keith

Keith 

Keith

His Keith 

Then thoughts of him and Keith flashed through him head.   
He had Keith and Shiro and the group. He was fine he was ok.

But it was still dark the screams hurt his head and he couldn’t breathe.

KEITH!

KEITH

KEITH

He needs those warm hands and sweet words. The little kisses and small touches. His smirks and smiles.   
  


Just his Keith.   
  


**“KEITH!”** He shrieked the pounding in his head the burn in his throat and lungs. “Please.” He whispered “Don’t leave too.” He whimpered “I’m sorry.”   
  


“Lance.” Warm fingers in his hair. “Come on SunShine you know I would never leave you. I promised.” Sweet words. “It’ll be just you and me, Sea Shell. Forever.” He opened his eyes and looked at Keith. He was crouched in front of him. Fingers in his hair and forehead on Lance’s. “Forever.” He whispered back with a sign. He threw himself into Keith’s arms sending them tobbling back.   
  


“I thought I was going to lose you.” He whined into Keith’s neck. “You’re not. We’re stuck together remember?” Lance nodded. He snuggled closer. He just wanted to say it already wanted to tell him but he couldn’t. He fell asleep right there exhausted from the two panic attacks and along day of laughter and love.

Keith sighed in relief. He hated it when Lance got panic attacks. They were always bad but when they were away from each other to long they got worse. He stud and look at his parents who had fear and worry written all over their faces. “That one was worse than the other.” Shiro broke the silence. “Yeah but it’s not the worst. He only had two today. That’s the best he’s ever done.” Keith said running his fingers through his hair.

”Don’t worry he’ll be fine he just needs time to sleep and tomorrow we can talk about it more. He’ll probably have another one but we’ll be fine.” It sounded like he was mostly talking to himself. “Come on Shiro let’s put his stuff in my room. He might stay longer than a few hours. Night mom’n’dad. Love you.” He and Shiro made their way to his room.

”Thanks night.” Shiro nodded”Night.” Keith changed Lance into one of his own shirts and a pair of soft pants. He put him on the bed and climbed in snuggling up close to his Sea Shell.

”Night, Love“ He whispered before he fell asleep warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but important

Shiro went back down stairs.   
“Shiro,” his mom called from the living room. He went into the room to see his mom and dad on the couch. He took the arm chair from across them.

”What’s up Mom?” He asked. They looked at him.   
“What the heck did we just witness?!” His mom shrieked. “Now Darling we don’t want to wake them. But tell us what happened.” His father looked at him. Shiro sighed he didn’t even know the whole story.   
  


“Lance...I don’t know why but Lance gets these panic attacks. He freaks out! I only seen two, but he always calls for Keith and says he’s sorry. The first on I saw was earlier today we planned a surprise party for him since it’s was his birthday. Allura brought him to the Café. Keith carried him to the table and left to get something. I went over to say hi and took one look at his face. He looked horrible mom. He had red eyes and tear stains down his cheeks, he had a bruise on one cheek and three scratch marks on the other! His neck was just covered!

I asked him what happened and he said nothing really! Then the others came and started to ask him the same question. Than his eyes glazed and it looked like we lost him! He stared hyperventilating and we didn’t know what to do. Allura and Pidge shook him and asked if he was ok. He just pushed them off like he was fighting. Then he screamed. It was scary. He yelled Keith’s name saying ‘please I need you’. Keith came rushing pushing his way through. He put his fingers in his hair.calling his name. He worked him threw it got him to talk and bandaged him up. I don’t know what he thinks or what happens to him but it’s freaky and every time I ask Keith he brushes me off.” He looked at his parents.

”I’m scared mom, dad Lance is my friend and my brother’s love I don’t know what to do.” He broke down tears streaming down his face.

How is he supposed to help if he doesn’t know what Is happening?


	14. Chapter 14

Keith woke up with Lance in his arms. He smiled to himself. He still had to go to the bathroom and wanted some water. He climbed out of bed and kissed Lance’s forehead “I’ll be back Baby Blue.” He whispered. After he went to the bathroom he checked on Lance one more time before he headed down the stairs.

He turned to head to the kitchen when he heard Shiro’s voice “I’m scared mom, dad Lance is my friend and my brother’s love.” He turned to see Shiro and his parents. 

  
“Mom? Dad? What’s wrong?! Shiro why are you crying? Are you okay?!” He went over to them. “Keith.” His father said I a dangerous tone. “You got to tell us what’s with Lance’s panic attacks.” Keith sighed and sat down next to Shiro. 

  
“Me and Lance became friends after these 3 kids were picking on him. I broke ones nose and gave the others 2 blood noses. I carried him to the nurse. They called his parents. They came and dragged him to the bathroom. I didn’t know what they did but he came back with bruises. I didn’t think to much about it because of the bullies and we went to lunch.” He took a deep breathe to will the tears away.

”On the first day of first grade I found him in the bathroom. That’s the day he had his first panic attack.I helped him through it. We patch up the bruises his dad gave him and the marks and scrapes his mom gave him.

He told me he was a bad kid and they punished him for it. It broke my heart and from that day on I promised him I would be there for him for forever. We made bracelets that ‘tied’ us together. 

After years of work I figured out the story. His parents put him up for adoption when he was 2 because they had to many kids for their house to feed. He got moved around for months then Mark and Jean adopted him. They abused him for the smallest things and he thought it was his fault. His panic attacks come from him thinking I’m going to leave like they did. It hurts so bad to see the one you love being hurt and you can’t do anything.”

Tears streamed down his face. 

“Keith?” He heard the soft sound of Lance’s voice “Yeah Baby I’m in here.” He called back. Lance walked into the room. “O-oh I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He Whispered. “It’s ok, Baby Blue. Why are you up?” Keith asked as Lance walked closer. “I woke up and was cold. And I didn’t see you so I went looking.” He climbed into Keith’s lap. “Why are you crying?” Lance asked softly wiping away the shedded tears. Keith shook his head. “Nothing really. Just got to sleep.” He pulled Lance closer. “Ok, don’t cry. I just want to see your pretty face happy.” Lance whispered and snuggled closer and fell asleep.   
  
“Me and Lance tell each other everything. I feel happy and content when I know he’s safe. I need him and he needs a better life.” He held him closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. It would have given Lance another panic attack and he just needs to sleep and not deal with all this.” He pressed his face to Lance’s neck.  
  


”It’s ok Keith we understand.” His father said. “Let’s just all get some sleep.” His mom said. “Y-yeah love you guys.” He stud and carried Lance to bed.   
  


They snuggled up and fell a sleep warm and happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance woke up warm and cozy.

It was strange. He always woke up stiff and cold. He cracked his eye open and was met with Keith’s beautiful face. Lance smiled to him self. 

Keith really was pretty.

Lance ran his hand over his jawline and creased his cheek. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip.   
His skin was so soft and his jaw was so sharpe. His lips were nice and plumb. A pretty peach. His eyelashes one his cheek bones. They were long and dark. And his eyes don’t get him stared. They were beautiful indigo and-

Wait his eye! His eyes were open!

Lance ripped his hand away. “S-sorry.” He whispered. “It’s ok.” Keith’s voice was deep and rough. 

It made Lance shiver. He liked that voice. It helped flair more fantasies.

His cheeks flushed. “Are you ok? You’re so red.” Keith said as he creased Lance’s cheek. “Yeah of course!” Lance squeaked out. Keith snorted. “What ever you say Sea Shell.” Oh did Lance like the way that name sounded in that voice.   
  


He couldn’t handle it any longer. He’s waited to long. 

He moved forward and smashed his lips to Keith’s. 

Keith was shocked he was not expecting that! He kissed back anyway. He knew Lance had never kissed before. So he took it slow and helped guide him. It was a sloppy press of the lips and Keith moved his to help fit them better. He licked Lance’s lips not asking for an entry just wanting to feel them.   
  
Lance broke away for a breathe. That was a good first kiss. He should tell him he could do it just say the words. “Keith-“ He was cut off by a knock “Breakfast is ready.” Shiro called “Alright!” Keith called back. 

And...the moment is ruined. “Let’s get dressed.” Keith said as he climbed out of bed. He walked to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans and a black hoodie. He turned to Lance who was still on the bed. “What’s wrong, Baby Blue?” He asked as he walked over. Lance looked up at him.   
  


“I want to be your boyfriend.” He whispered softly. Keith smiled softly and gave him a small peck on the lips. “Good. Cause I want to be yours too.” Lance smiled and pulled Keith down for a loving kiss. They pulled apart and Keith pulled Lance up. “What do you want to wear?” Keith asked. “One of your hoodies and these.” He pulled out the navy blue jeans. “Do you have some fluffy socks?” He asked as he pulled his pants on. “Yeah I think.” He pulled out a pair of blue fluffy socks. “Here.” He tossed them to Lance. He grabbed a pair of red ones and grabbed his favorite red hoodie. 

“Which one do you want?” He asked and turned to Lance. “Um... the black.” He giggled as he slipped it on. “So warm.” He laughed and put his socks on. Keith smiled softly and estranged his sweat pants for the jeans. He pulled off his black shirt and was about to slip the hoodie on when he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes and a blush.

”Like what you see?” He asked playfully. Lance nodded and brushed his fingers of Keith’s abdomen. “When did you get so many muscles?” Lance asked as he ran his fingers over Keith’s biceps. Keith laughed and slid the hoodie on the rest of the way. “Long time ago, Sea Shell” He put on his socks and intertwined their fingers and headed down stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen. Shiro and Krolia sat at the table, while Tex finished the pancakes. “Oh smelled so good!” Lance said excitedly and bounced over to the table. Pulling Keith with him. Lance plopped down next to Shiro and Keith sat next to him. Tex finished the last of the pancakes and brought them to the table taking a seat next to his wife.

”So how did you boys sleep last night?” Tex asked with a warm smile. “So good! Nice and cozy! I was so warm!” Lance said as he staked his plate with pancakes. “What about you Keith?” His mother asked him. He smiled “I sleep like a rock.” His mom smiled. “That’s good.”  
  


They eat eat breakfast with some small talk. “So Lance how old did you turn yesterday?” Tex looked over at Lance. He suddenly felt really small and uncomfortable with all eyes on him. “U-um...e-eighteen.” He leaned closer to Keith, who had been wolfing down pancakes paused and took his hand. Tex nodded knowing Lance was uncomfortable but still pressed. “Are you going to college?” He asked curious to see how much he could get out of the timid boy. “Y-yes, s-sir.” Lance said with a small nod. A thought ran through Tex’s mind. It was strange that Lance went so formal in a short amount of time.   
  


He let go of his fork and reached across the table. 

He looked into Lance’s eyes and saw caution and fear.   
  
His fingers grazed Lance’s wrist. Lance flinched and puled his hand away, turning so his body was pressed against Keith’s arm. “Just as I thought.” Tex mumbled “I’m sorry Lance I didn’t mean to make uncomfortable I just wanted to see if my theories were correct.” He said. Lance meet his eyes. He was being genuine. “I-I understand thank your for apologizing.” Lance said with a small smile. 

Keith sighed in relief. He knew if father would try something like that at some point. It would make telling them easier. “Keith?” He looked down to see Lance “What’s up Baby Blue?” He asked with a small smile. Lance giggled “You have jelly on your cheek. Here I’ll get it.” Keith leaned down so he could reach. Lance whipped off the jelly with his thumb and liked it off. Keith snorted and kissed his nose, before he stud and ruffled his hair. “Dork.” He laughed as he cleared their plates and put them in the sink. 

“Thank you for breakfast. But I must get going.” Lance said as he stud. “Were’er are you going?” Keith asked confused he wasn’t ready to saw good bye. “H-home. I have to get back before they wake up.” Lance said as he walked into Keith’s open arms. “B-but I’m not ready to leave with out saying goodbye.” He whispered tucking his face into Keith’s neck. “We have to meet again soon. Here I’ll give you my number and you call if you need me. I’ll keep your other stuff and you have to change before you leave and a-and-” He broke into tears and hugged Lance again “And I’m not ready to let you go again” Keith whined. 

Lance himself teared up again “I-I don’t want to leave too but soon we don’t have to do this again. We go to college and we can see each other everyday! I’ll text you too! I promise!” He hugged Keith’s a little harder. “O-okay.” Keith pulled back and wiped his tears away. “Forever.” Lance whispered and pressed their foreheads together. “Forever.” Keith whispered back.

They headed back upstairs to get ready for Lance to leave.

Just a couple more days and then they would be together again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short!!  
> I’ll post again soon!!

Keith helped Lance get all his stuff ready.   
He put his jeans with the rest of his presents, put the hoodie back into the closet and typed his phone number into his phone.   
“Alright you’re all ready.” Keith said as he handed his phone back. “Alright let’s go.”   
  


They headed back down stairs. Lance put his dress shoes on and had put the itchy sweater vest and khakis. “I’m glade you had a good nights rest before you left.” Shiro said with a warm smile. “I’m glade too.” Lance was surprised when Shiro pulled him in for a hug. “Have a good day young man. You are always welcome here.” Krolia said as she pulled him for another hug. He held on. “T-thank you.” He whispered She gave him a nod and a kiss on the cheek. “Alright son?” Tex asked Lance “Y-yeah, it’s just...you guys are so nice to me and I don’t know why.” Lance whispered. He let out a small squeak of surprise when Tex pulled him.   
  


It felt good to get a hug from a dad, mom, and brother. “See son. You are very special to us. You found a way into our hearts even if you didn’t mean to. You’re one of us now.” Lance felt tears of joy slide down his cheeks. “Got that?” Lance nodded “Y-yeah.” Tex hugged him one more time before he let him go. Keith pulled him into tight embrace. “You got to text me everyday so I know you’re ok.” Keith whispered tears gathering in his eyes. “Ok! I will I promise!” Lance kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry MCR! I’ll see you in a few days! And when I do I’ll hug till you can’t breathe.” Lance declared. Keith laughed “Ok, I’ll be waiting SeaShell.”

Lance stepped back and opened the door “You always do, SunRise. Don’t cry I’ll be back soon.” Lance said as he closed the door behind himself. 

Than the tears came. It always hurt to leave the other. It felt like they were missing their other half. They felt empty inside, but did their best to mask the pain.   
  


Just a few more weeks and than they would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you all enjoyed❤️❤️❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much!!!!❤️❤️❤️

Lance made it home without any problems.

He climbed in through the window he left open. 

He didn’t hear anything so he opened the door and was meet face to face with the scariest ok maybe second scariest thing he has ever seen. He stepped back and closed the door. He ran to the window and tried to get out.   
  


A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back inside. “YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US!?” Jean screeched and slapped his face. “I’LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE BETTER THAN YOU ARE!!” She yelled smashing her foot into his side. He cried out in pain. The bruises from yesterday were still to fresh for this. “YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT! HIW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT ME!!” She pulled his hair yanking him back and forth.

He saw the door burst open and saw his way out. He bit her arm and bolted when she pulled back and screamed “MARK!!” She yelled. But he kept running. He pulled his new phone out and hit Keith’s contact. He picked up right away. “Lance?” He sounded confused.   
  


“K-Keith!” Lance panted. “I-I n-n-need your h-h-help n-now!” He screamed dodging Mark’s dangerous arms. “I’m on my way Baby!” The phone hung up and Lance kept running he had to make it somewhere safe...

He knew were!

He ripped the front door open and ran across the street. Around Allura’s and into her back yard. He stopped for a second catching his breathe and taking off those annoying shoes. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” He heard Mark scream and saw him come running into the back yard. Lance threw his shoes at them and bolted into the forest. He just had to get to town.

He duked and dodged branches. He jumped over rocks and roots.   
  


He could hear the heavy foot falls and pants. He covered his face and broke the tree line. His throat and lungs burned and he couldn’t get a good breath in for the life of him. But he was so close! He couldn’t give up now!!

”LANCE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!,” Jean screamed. He just ran harder.   
  


He couldn’t do it.

It was to far.   
Come on Lance!

His mind screamed at him.

What could make him forget? What could help him not think of the pain? There had to be something! Or...someone?

Keith!   
He was running to his Keith!   
He was running for him and nothing was going to stop him!

His pace picked up. He felt like he could run forever!   
Adrenaline rush through his veins.   
  


Keith!

Keith’s smile and his laugh.

His names and jokes.

His love and passion.

His lips and smoking body.

Those eyes and that pail skin.

He would do anything for that man.

For his best friend.

For his boyfriend 

For his love.

He would do it all for just one smirk.

Just one smile.

Just one laugh.

One kiss.

One look.

Just one time.

All the sudden his lungs and throat didn’t burn as bad and his heart didn’t feel like it was going to bust out of his chest.   
  


He couldn’t hear the screams or the thumps of foot steps.   
  


He was waiting for the voice.

The words.

Soon.   
  


Soon

He kept telling himself.

”SeaShell!!”   
  


Yeah those words.

That voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday! It was my birthday!! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy❤️❤️❤️

But Lance couldn’t put his finger on it and he was to distracted by Keith’s word. “That was a long time ago. I don’t want to be with you for forever.” Keith said harshly. Lance continued to look at him.

Something was wrong. 

It didn’t feel right.

And than it hit him. 

His eyes. 

Dream Keith’s eyes were the wrong color. 

They were blue.

  
Not his vibrating, light, full of joy, indigo eyes.

They were a dark blue. 

Nasty, dark and disgusting dark blue. They were the same eyes of the guy Lance was scared of the most. The guy who Lance thought was his friend. 

  
James Griffin. 

  
Lance startled awake he.

He was still on Keith’s back and they were nearing the house. Silent tears slip down as he recalls the scariest day of his life.

*2 YEARS AFTER LANCE MEET JAMES* ‘KEITH’S PERSPECTIVE’

Lance has been friends with James for two years! It’s good to have more than one friend. 

They were at lunch. He was siting next Keith and James was sitting across from them. 

James is four years older than Lance. He’s in eighth grade but the way their school works is you stay in the same school until you get to high school. Lance is in fourth grade. And Keith in sixth.   
  


Lance had to go to the bathroom so he gave Keith a hug and James a high five and left. 

It was just Keith and James.   
  


Keith was never fond of the guy was always to touchy for Keith’s taste. He would grab and touch Lance. He would make bad jokes and looked at Lance in a weird and disturbing way. He gave Keith the creeps.   
  


But he never told Lance.   
  


The guy was Lance’s only other friend and Keith didn’t want to ruin it for him.   
  


So when James said he had to pee, Keith knew he was up to something and followed a few seconds later. The guy went to the bathroom and Keith hide behind the trash can. He saw Lance exit the stall and walked to the sink. He looked up and saw James.   
  


“Oh.” Was all he could say before James was on him.   
  


Pushing him down to the floor. He crawled on top of him and Lance looked so scared. “W-what a-are y-you d-d-d-doing?” He asked scared. Pushing against James chest. “P-please?!” Lance whined. And Keith wanted to yell and scream but he couldn’t it wouldn’t help. He had to think fast.   
  


“You think you can be so cute and get away with it?” James said pining Lance’s small wrist above his head. “I want to destroy you. But that little shit you call a friend is always by you. I almost gave up.” He smirked and looked down at Lance. Not even fazed by the tears. “Almost” He put his hand up Lance’s shirt and Keith lost it.

He picked up the trash can and chucked it at the guys head. “Ow!” The guy let go of Lance’s wrist and grabbed the back of his head. “What the fu-“ Keith jumped on him. Punching his face into nothingness. When Keith pulled back the guy had a bloody nose and blood dripping from his temple. His breathe was ragged and he looked like he was about to faint. “I-I’m sorry” Keith said as he picked Lance up. “I’ll get some one to help you.” He told James and set Lance on the counter top. He wet a paper towel and stated to clean the cuts. He grabbed another one and handed it to him. “Hold this to your nose and lean forward. I’ll help you to the nurse.”  
  


He helped the guy up and grabbed Lance’s hand. Together they walked to the nurses office.

”OH MY GOD!!” She said surprised and set to work. Keith sat in a chair and pulled Lance into his lap.   
  


“Thank you Keith.” Lance whispered. “Sure thing.” A couple minutes later Lance fell asleep and the nurse turned to him.   
“What happened?” She asked quietly “He tried to hurt my Lance.” Was the only answer she got.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the last chapter half of it got cut out so you probably don’t know what is happening.
> 
> I’m sorry about that.

As soon as Lance heard that voice he clasped.   
  


He may have felt like he could run for forever, but that didn’t mean he wasn't tired.

Thankfully Keith was there to catch him. “Falling for me already, Buttercream?” Lance huffed a laugh. “Always.” He smiled softly “Nice catch by the way.” Keith laughed. Lance ⎌let himself be lifted onto Keith’s back.

”Thanks for coming.” Lance sighed snuggling closer to him. “Of course I would come for you. Just sleep SeaShell.” And Lance did just that.

He dreamt of Keith. Innocent enough.   
  


They were laying in the middle of a meadow side by side. He sighed happily as the sun shined down on them. “You have leave.” Lance was stated “W-what d-do you m-mean? W-what h-happened to forever?” Lance whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. I hope that is were it cut off from.


	21. Real Chapter 20

Lance sighed in relief when the flash back was over. He was glad Keith was such a hard person to gain trust and he was kind even to his enemies.   
  


“Alright, Babycakes! We’re home!” Lance humid in response. Not ready to open his eyes. “I’m glad I have you back I feel so much better with you hear, Baby Blue.” Lance sighed and kissed the back of Keith’s neck. “Me to MCR. Me too.” Keith carried Lance upstairs and into his room.   
  
  


“Here.” He handed him the clothes he had worn that morning. “C-can I wear you hoodie?” Lance asked embarrassed. Keith smirked and pulled it off, folded it and handed it to Lance who sighed in relief and started to change. Keith put on the black one and waited patiently for Lance to finish p.   
  


Once he had gotten all dressed he pulled the hoodie up and snuggled in Keith’s smell. “Feeling better, SeaShell?” Keith asked and kissed his cheek picking him up. “Yeah! But I’m hungry. Can I make something to eat!?” He asked looking at Keith’s with hopeful eyes. “Of course, SugarCube!” Lance smiled and kissed Keith lovely. “He’s you’re are the best!” Keith gave him one more kiss before he set him down. “Let’s go get you some food.”   
  


They went down stairs and into the kitchen. “Were is your family?” Lance asked as he looked for something to make. “Shiro’s has to study for their finals and went to Allura’s and my parents are on a business trip, so is boys have the house to our selfs for 3 months.” Lance nodded and settled for some chicken Alfredo. 

He wanted to have a sleepover with all their friends. ever since 3 grade when Keith and him had their first he has already wanted to do one with a huge group. Keith stud and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders as he stirred the noodles.   
  


“What’s on your mind, Buttercream?” Lance leaned back against him and huffed a laugh. “You have the most weirdest names for me you know that right?” Lance said with a found smile. “Yeah I know but tell me.” Keith whined. “I-I was wounding of we could have a sleepover with all our friends.” Lance whispered softly. “Of courses we can, SugarPlum! We can do it next week Friday. I’ll text the group.” Lance giggled happily and leaned his head back kissing Keith’s chin. “Thank you SunRise.” Lance whispered happily.   
  


“Yeah of course! We have a long way head of us SunShine.” He pressed his lips to Lance’s before he pulled back and slide onto the counter top taking out his phone and opening the group chat. “We are going to have so mush fun! You don’t even know Baby Blue.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday!!!
> 
> Thank you for your patience❤️❤️❤️❤️

Lance finished the Alfredo and dished it into two bowls.  
Keith grabbled two Root Beers from the fridge and they sat and at the table.

They talked about everything and nothing like always.

“Hey Keith. For are sleepover, what are we going to do?” Lance asked and looked at Keith curiosity. Keith smiled and wiped off Lance’s cheek. “What ever you want SugarCube.” Keith said with a small smile. Lance nodded extremely excited for this day to come.

**—————————-**

A few hours later and Lance was tired and ready for bed.   
  


He was so tired he almost fell asleep while playing this new game he found on his phone.

Keith smiled at the cuteness and carried him to bed. They made it into PJ’s before Lance was out could.   
  


**—————————-**

Lance was dreaming.

It was a strange dream. He had never had one like it be for.

_He was laying on a bed, naked.  
But he wasn’t afraid he was excited. _

_There was someone over him, pinning him to the bed.  
But he wasn’t scared he felt safe._

_He was panting and sweating. His face was flushed and he had never felt better._

_He looked at the person’s face.  
_ _  
It was Keith._ _  
_

_He was the person holding Lance down._

_He was the one who took his clothes off._

_And Lance felt so so safe._

_He kissed Lance._

_Deep._

_His tongue slid into Lance’s mouth and he let out a small moan. Keith moved to his neck. He kissed and licked his way down. He sucked bruises. And for once Lance liked them. He licked over one of Lance’s nipples. Lance moaned as a shock went through him and strait to his dick.  
  
_

_”You like that Baby Blue?” Keith asked his voice deep and seductive. Lance moaned and nodded. “Yes! Yes! More more!” He whined and cried. “Anything for you SeaShell.” Then Keith had a bottle. He popped the cap open and pored some onto his fingers. He reached between Lances legs and rubbed against his rim. Lance whined. “You’re so beautiful Lance.” Keith said as he shoved his finger in. Lance cried and moaned.  
  
_

_“More! More!” Lance whined Keith put another finger in and stared to scissor him open. “Look at you. You’re so greedy sucking my fingers in. You really want my cock don’t you SeaShell?” Lance nodded and whined “Yes! I-I want t-to be f-full!” Lance whined and panted. Keith shoved his last finger in and picked up his pace._

_Lance just pushed back onto his fingers whining and crying for more. Before he knew it Keith was pounding into him.  
_

_He felt so good._

_His knees were to his chest and he was sliding along the mattress. Keith held his hips as he pounded him into nothingness. “More! More!” He whined “You have my whole fucking dick! You’re so greedy what a little slut! You want more? I’ll give you more Baby Blue.” He flipped Lance so that he was on his stomach.  
  
_

_Chest down ass up.  
_

_The new angle made Keith go deeper and harder. He hit that spot that made lance cry out. Keith smirked and poured into that same spot. Lance was about to hit his climax. “Keith! Ahhh!-nghh! Uhh! Keith!” He cried as he fell over the edge. And Keith was tight behind him “Lance!” He muffled his crises and bit down on Lance’s shoulder.  
  
_

_Lance felt the warm liquids fill his insides. He moaned. He squeezed around Keith and milked everything he could. Keith pulled out and stuck his fingers in. He laid Lance on his side. Lance pressed his back to his chest.  
_

_Every now and then Keith would move his fingers and Lance’s legs would twitch and he whimpered. “K-Keith s-stop.” He whispered and twitched again “Don’t worry Blueberry. We have to keep you ready for round 2.”_   
  


With that said Lance woke up. He was sweating and his pants felt to tight.

He looked around. Keith was asleep next to him and he was in his room.

He felt for the bruises and marks but nothing was there. 

It made his sad and he didn’t know why. He still had to take care of his problem and he knew how he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter❤️❤️


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!!

Lance shifted out of Keith’s hold. He turned and faced his boyfriend. He’s helped him so much over the years.

He would be happy to have some more at the moment. 

He rolled Keith onto his back. He straddled his hips. He ran his hands up and down Keith’s bare chest. He looked so beautiful. Lance moved his fingers over Keith’s abs admiring his nice lean muscles. He paused Keith was so sweet. He did everything for him. Was he really going to do this to him?

”Why’d you stop?” Lance was startled from his thoughts. He looked up to see blazing indigo eyes. “I-I-!” He really didn’t have an excuse. “Come Baby Blue. Did you really think I would let you get this far if I didn’t want?” Keith asked with a smirk. Lance shuddered at the sight.

“Come on I’ll help you.” Keith offered “I’m not the only one.” He said as he brushed his fingers over Lance’s bulge. Lance moaned loud. It was a simple touch but no one has ever done that to him. He looked Keith in the eyes. They were full of lust, need, want, patients, but most of all all...  
  


Love.

Love was swimming in those eyes and Lance was drawn to it. 

“I trust you more than anything.” Lance whispered and bent down for a loving kiss. It quickly turned hot. Keith flipped them so that he was on top.  
  


Keith slid his tongue onto Lance mouth and it made him shiver. It was even better than his dream.   
  


“Have you ever touched yourself Blueberry?” Keith asked as he licked and kissed Lance’s ear. Lance gave a little nod and a whine. “I-I f-fingers.” Lance whimpered out. “Want to me to finger you open for my cock?” Keith knew Lance wasn’t ready for that but dirty talk is dirty talk. 

“Yes!” Keith chuckled and licked and sucked his neck. He pulled Lance’s pants just under his balls. “How should I help you, SeaShell?” Keith asked as he slowly pumped Lance’s length. It was hard to get an answer out like this. He moaned and whined

“T-this” He croaked after a bit. Keith huffed a laugh and pulled Lance into sitting position. He slid his and Lance’s shirts off. He pulled Lance’s pants off and pulled him into his lap. “I want to see it.” Keith whispered. Lance moaned and shivered.   
  


Keith looked down. Lance was smaller and thinner than him but that was fine. Keith’s own cock didn’t seem to mind as it twitched in his pants. 

He licked his lips and slowly pumped his hand again. He watched as pre-cum leaked from the tip. He neared Lance’s small huffs and pants. His whimpers and whines. Keith swept his thumb over the tip and Lance cried out. “Keith! Uhh! ngghh! F-feels s-so good.” Lance moaned and bucked his hips. “You’re so beautiful, Love.” Keith whispered softly. Lance to far gone didn’t even hear the nickname.

“I-I” He didn’t get to finish. He cried out loud “Keith!” Fell from his lips and he came all over his lovers chest. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Keith’s shoulder. He knew Keith needed help. He had felt it as the rolled. And Lance was determined to return the favor.

He pushed Keith down so his back was to the bed. “I-I’m going to... h-help you.” Lance said. He looked at Keith as he pulled his pants off. He gave him a little smile and looked down. He let out a small “Oh” and blushed.

Keith was way bigger than him. He was long and thick. It made Lance’s hole flutter and feel empty. He took it in his hand it felt heavy. He rubbed it once softly and saw the pre-cum drip from the top. 

It made his mouth water and he wanted to taste it.

So he did.   
  
He leaned down and licked the tip. It wasn’t as bad as people said it was. In fact he liked it more than he probably should. He liked it and he wanted more.

He licked the tip until it was clean. He pouted and looked at Keith who was red in the face and wide eyed. He licked his lips and looked Lance in the eyes. “Keith, I want more.” Lance whined. Keith moaned. Gosh, no one had ever said that to him before. “J-just keep going. There will be more, SugarCube.” He said kinda breathless. Lance smiled. He wanted more it tasted really good.

He wrapped his lips around the tip again and sucked. He suck and suck. His tongue licked over the slit and dipped in. He moaned when he could taste it again. He heard Keith groan and looked up. 

He had his head thrown back and his fingers threaded through Lance’s hair. His chest rose and fell. And Lance decided he liked how he looked like this. How Lance was the one who was doing it. Lance set to work like a man on a mission.

A few minutes later and the amount of cum Lance was getting increased. He sucked harder and Keith fell over the edge. “Lance!” He yelled and moaned. Lance just kept sucking until he stopped coming and twitched. Lance pulled off and swallowed. He liked the tip clean and smiled at Keith. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you Baby Blue.” Keith whispered as he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “Anything for you MCR.” Lance whispered as he snuggled into Keith’s chest. “Anything.” Lance sighed.  
Warm and happy. He felt so good, and it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you for being patient❤️❤️

Lance woke up warm and content just like he had the last week. He was starting to get use to this.   
  


He sighed and snuggled farther into Keith’s chest. He sighed happily.

”Hey, BabyBlue?” Keith’s hush voice called. “Do you know what day it is?” He asked and Lance pouted just finding the perfect spot on Keith’s chest and not wanting to move. “I don’t know! You look! I just got comfy.” He whined. Keith chuckled and softly ran his fingers threw Lance’s hair. “Just look I promise you’ll be happy and I’ll make you waffles~” Lance thought for a second.   
  


“In bed?” He asked and felt Keith chest rumble as another wave of laughter washed over him. “Yes in bed! Now look!” Lance huffed and reached his arm out to grab at the closet phone. 

He rolled his head to the side and looked at the night stand when he couldn’t feel a phone. He whined at how faraway they were. “Keeeeeith.” Lance whined. Keith huffed. “You’re such a lazy muffin.” He reached out and grabbed his own phone handing it to Lance.   
  


Lance smiled at the back of the phone. It was red and there was a picture of him and Keith from when they were around 6 and 8. He remembers that day clearly. Keith was in third grade and Lance in first. They had just found out they were going to be buddies for the year. They took a pic and it looks like Keith kept it. How sweet. He smiled fondly and turned on the phone. The lock screen picture caught his eye. It was last Halloween. Lance was a frog and Keith was a Snake. They were such random costumes. It made him laugh a little. When he finally looked at the date he was shocked and excited. 

It was already Friday! He had a sleepover with his friends today!

”Oh! Yaaaaay!” He sat up and leaned down to kiss Keith. He pulled back a second later and rolled off Keith. “Ok now go make my waffles and yes you were right I am happy.” Keith laughed beside him before rolled out of bed. He got dressed and before he left he kissed Lance one more time and then he left.

Lance played games while he waited. A smile on his face the whole time. He was so looking forward to today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
